England's Secret
by Katie1506
Summary: Let's just say this story has something to do with Arthur and a corset...
1. You're a WHAT?

**6/3/11**

**England's Secret**

"Artie! Where are you?" America yelled as he entered the Brit's house. He was confused that England wasn't in his favorite chair reading another one of his boring books. "Hmmm… I wonder where he is…" the American pondered, but he then noticed that the shower was on.

"Oh…" America sighed, "he's in the shower," He flopped down into England's favorite chair to wait for him. He was feeling bored, so he started staring at the ceiling fan. He heard the water stop in the bathroom.

"Bloody hell!" America heard England scream from the bathroom. He immediately ran to the bathroom door and flung it open.

"Artie, are you…" America started but was stopped when he saw what England was wearing. He had his pants on, but no shirt yet. Instead, he had a corset-type thing wrapped around his torso. He was trying to zip up the back when he saw the American barge in. "Get out, you bloody wanker!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He turned his back to America and kept screaming various British swears.

America slammed the door quickly due to all of the screaming from his adoptive brother. He had no idea what he just saw. _Why was Artie wearing a corset? _He thought, _Perhaps he hurt himself, or maybe he liked to cross-dress… _America let his mind ponder the reasoning behind the strange thing England was wearing. He finally decided that he probably hurt his ribs or something, but that didn't explain why it was a baby blue color.

All the time he was thinking of excuses for why England had the strange thing around his chest, England was finishing getting dressed. When he finally left the bathroom, he was wearing a normal, button up shirt with jeans on, a little casual for him, but it was his house. "Why did you barge into my home?" He asked America, "It's rude you know," England was glaring down at the American sitting in his favorite chair. He looked exactly like he did when he had to scold America when he was little.

"Errr… ahhh… well…" America started, but he stammered due to the evil aura emanating from the Brit. "I was bored, so, well, I came to see if you, well, had anything to d-do…" he trailed off, obviously looking awkward with the Brit looking awkward with the Brit staring at him intensely.

England pulled away, "That's no excuse, and what did you expect me to do about your boredom?" He scowled and crossed his arms as he turned away from America. America just stared at England's back and slumped down in the chair. He started to fiddle with his hands in his lap. He looked guilty of something.

England was on the verge of losing his confidence. He said calmly, "Can you just leave?" He gestured to the door and started to rub the bridge of his nose when America shook his head.

"Why?" America jumped out of his chair and ran up to England. "Plus, Iggy, what were you wearing in there," He pointed at the bathroom.

"First of all, its rude to point, secondly, don't call me Iggy, you know I hate that, and lastly, it is none of your business what I do in my own home!" England looked away in order to hide the small blush creeping across his face. "Just get out!" He finally lost the last of his patience and shoved America towards the door. America was still curious about what England was wearing, so he grabbed on to the sides of the door he left open when he barged in. The smaller country continued to try to push him out of his home.

"Get your fat arse out of my house!" England yelled as he tried with all his might to rid his home of the unwelcome guest. America just stood there, not exerting much effort to stay put. The difference in strength was unimaginable, even though when America was little he could lift a buffalo; England wasn't expecting him to be so strong. England began to get tired as he started to put all his weight into the pushing. He wasn't very heavy, so it didn't help all that much. He was starting to sweat and began to lose all his energy he should have had.

After what seemed like forever, the older nation gave up. "What will it take for you to leave?" he asked, gasping for breath.

America turned around and stared at England's small tired frame. "I want to know what you were wearing," he replied softly.

"… A… corset…" England replied curtly. When America was still in shock from what England said, England, again, attempted to rid his house of the American vermin. He almost succeeded, but as England was closing the door, America stuck his foot in the way. He pried the door open with the British man attempting to keep it shut, to no avail.

"Wait. Why were you wearing a corset?" The larger nation asked, leaning toward England, waiting for a good reason.

"I… can't tell you," England replied as he started to look at his feet.

"Why not?" America wined, placing both his hands on England's shoulders.

"I… just can't, okay?" He awkwardly replied to his former colony. America lessened the grip on England's shoulders. He released one to close the door he had left open, only to return to its original position.

"What are you trying to hide?" America began to shake England violently. As a reply, England just crossed his arms over his chest when America finally stopped shaking him. America's curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. "If you don't tell me, I guess I'll have to look for myself to see what is under it." America eyed him mischievously.

"Wh-what do you mean?" England asked him dumbly. Just a second after the words escaped his mouth, he was pushed to a nearby couch. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled as he tried to get up, but found that America was sitting on him, pinning his legs down. Next, England tried to push the larger country away, but instead, he found that he lost control of his arms when they were pinned over his head.

"Stop!" England screamed as America started unbutton England's shirt.

"So you do have a secret…" America whispered with a smile on his face into England's ear. The feel of America's hot breath on his ear sent a shiver up England's spine and a blush was staring to creep across his face. During this momentary lack of focus, America finished unbuttoning his shirt. When he notice that he only had his undershirt on, England began to struggle and squirm with all his might. This made America's job a thousand times harder. The fact that he was doing this with one hand also made it difficult. "Let me go!" England began to scream again.

The only thing left for America to remove was England's undershirt. To get this off, America would have to remove his grip on the British man's arms. England's chest was larger than he expected, and his waist was slimmer too, _I guess his suit made him look manlier… _America thought. Shortly after, he shook his head and pushed the thought to the back of his mind, he couldn't think of things like that now, he had a job to do. He just had to find out what England was hiding.

At this point, England face was flushed a deep shade of red, "Alfred F. Jones! Get the hell off of me!" England screamed. He was squirming more than before, as if he found a reserve of strength hidden somewhere deep within.

In an attempt to calm him down, America leaned close to England and placed his forehead on England's. "You know, you look almost like a girl right now…" America smirked, "almost… if it wasn't for these eyebrows…" he pulled up and poked at the bushy eyebrows over England's eyes. England had stopped squirming momentarily, and had his moth gapped open in an amusing facial expression. His face was now as red as one of Romano's tomatoes. During his confusion, America ripped off England's last piece of clothing.

Now the baby blue corset was exposed for all to see. America quickly regained control of England's arms and re-pinned them above his head. "Can't have you squirming away, now can we?" America mused, and reached behind England's back to search for the zipper.

When he finally found the zipper and began to pull it down, England begged, "Please, don't…" he had the saddest expression on his face, his bushy eyebrows curled up in the middle, but by the time America noticed it, the corset was already unzipped. It slowly fell to the ground as America decided to release his former ruler.

Once the corset fell to the ground America jumped back and fell of the couch screaming, "E-England… what is that? Y-you have br-breasts!" he couldn't help but stare as he sat dumbfounded on the floor. England quickly tuned his (or her) back to America, obviously embarrassed about the entire situation. America sat there dumbfounded for almost a minute with the half-naked Brit sitting in a fetal position on the sofa. Finally, America removed his bomber jacket from his back and draped it over England's slender frame.

"I-I didn't want anyone to find out…" England finally stammered, clutching America's jacket tightly in her hands. The soft fur around the caller was beginning to sooth her. She looked like they were on the verge of tears.

"Ummm…. H-how long have you been a g-girl?" America finally managed to stammer. He still hadn't fully recovered from the shock yet, he just found out that his oldest friend was a girl! It was obvious that England didn't want to talk about it and he backed off.

After an awkward few minutes of sitting on the couch next to the half-naked Brit, America placed his arm around England's shoulder and softly said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know…" his grip on England's shoulder tightened.

"Don't worry about it," England replied in a soft voice. She leaned her head onto America's shoulder, "You didn't know…" she stayed that way only momentarily, before she got up and started to collect the clothes that America ripped off of her.

England left the dumbfounded American on the couch and went to her room. When she returned, she was wearing the jeans and button-up shirt again. She carefully sat down on the couch next to America, folding her legs under her.

"I guess you want some explanations…" England finally said and looked over at America. He was sitting cross-legged and staring at England. After a small nod from America, England let out a small sigh.

"It's a long story, so you better get comfortable," England started. America began to shift around to find a comfortable spot on the couch, "okay, a long, long time ago, when I was younger, I had to live by myself. I tried to keep larger nations from taking over my country and invading. As you probably know, back in the day, women had to power or rights. Early on, I decided to conceal this fact to protect my country."

"Oh my god," America whispered, "dude, are you serious?" he began to lean closer to the larger nation.

"Why would I be lying about this, moron?" She yelled jumping up off the couch. She tried to calm down a little bit. "Also, my real name isn't Arthur, its Alice," She sighed, looking at her feet. "I know now-a-days women have as many rights as men, but I've been hiding it for so long, I-I just don't know what to d-do…" she put her face in her hands and she looked like she was sobbing, but America wasn't sure.

"Ummm…. Do any of the other countries know?" America asked placing a hand on her back, feeling her tense up under his large hands.

"Hhhmmmm… only Francis, but he knows better than to talk about it…" she looked up and stared off into the distance. She looked at America with a panicked look that grew over her face. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, "You can't tell anyone! Please…" her face was extremely close to her former colony's when a small tear rolled off her cheek. He was shocked about how desperate she was to stop him from telling anyone.

America was startled at first, but he slowly raised his hand to her face and whipped a tear away, "Don't worry, I won't," America whispered to her. He leaned closer to her with a very serious look on his face. He didn't normally look so serious in any situation, so it caught England a little off guard. When she was still in shock he softly placed his lips on her's. He quickly pulled away when she tensed up, he looked at her for a second before saying, "Thanks, you managed to cure my boredom," she looked at him dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.

America just stood up, leaving the now bright red, England staring at him on the couch and started towards the door. "A-Alfred, what w-was that?" England stammered. In response, America just smiled his usual, 'I don't know what's going on' smile.

"See you at the meeting tomorrow, Arthur," America said with a grin right before he left England's house and started his way home.

"Bloody git," England whispered to herself, "what was he thinking…"


	2. Sick Day

**England's Secret**

"Veeehhhh~" Italy yelled, running out of the meeting room. He didn't get far before Germany hit him hard on the top of his head. "Owww…. Doitsu!" Italy wined to the large German looming over him.

"Shut up! Your in an office where people are trying to work!" He yelled back at Italy in a louder voice than the small Italian used.

"But, Doitsu, I'm just happy that the meeting is over," Italy replied, "Now I can go get some pasta!" his face looked very distant as Germany started to point out the many reasons why he shouldn't be yelling in the halls.

All of the other countries slowly trickled out of the meeting room and into the hall. They all purposefully avoided the squabbling countries, except for Romano, who decided it was his job to stop Germany from yelling at his brother. Of course, once Romano started into the quarrel, Spain wasn't far behind, trying to get Romano to stop yelling and calm down, to no avail.

"Guess who!" a voice screamed behind England's head, shattering her eardrums. The owner had their overly chapped hands clamped over her eyes, causing her to stop short and sigh.

"…America, let go of me," she said calmly, "I'm not in the mood for your games,"

"Awww…" he started, "how did you know it was me?" he looked at her confusedly.

"No one else has as annoying a voice as you," England started, "plus, your hands are chapped beyond compare," she just kept looking forward, ignoring the large nation staring at her. She let out another sigh and gripped the folders and other papers she was carrying tighter.

"Hey, dude, are you okay?" England's face was a very pale shade, as if she would collapse from lack of blood any moment. When he looked closer, he noticed that her normally bright green eyes were glossy and clouded over.

"I'm… fine," she finally said as she noticed how dry her mouth had gotten. _Weird_, she thought, _I drank a whole bottle of water in the meeting_… She kept walking down the hall until her knees gave way under her, and she started to fall. She quickly grabbed onto a nearby table to steady herself, but ended dropping all of the papers all over the floor.

"Whoa!" America screamed and he tried to catch the wobbly England. "You are most defiantly NOT okay!"

England didn't get a chance to respond because she passed out and fell heavily on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you awake?" the first thing England saw when she opened her eyes was the obnoxious American leaning over her.<p>

"Whaaa!" she screamed, jumping out of where she was lying. "Wait, where am I?" England looked around confusedly. She was lying in a massive bed, in the middle of an enormous room. The sheets were a deep blue color, spotted with small white stars. Near the foot of the bed, there was a large, stuffed bald eagle. The walls were a deep red color, and most of the other furniture was white or red and white stripped.

"Your in my room, dude," America said with a grin, "after you just passed out on the floor, I brought you here," he kept smiling, as if he was proud of his quick thinking.

"Why?" England almost mumbled to herself. She tried to stand up, but she was feeling light-headed and America had to help her sit back down.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you there," America replied, darting his eyes around his tacky room.

"No, I mean, why did I pass out? That never happens," England just stared forward, mostly at America as he darted his eyes around his huge room.

"I'm no doctor, but I think it has something to do with you over working yourself," America placed a hand on her forehead, "You're burning up!"

"Your hand is so cold…" England said softly. Her eyes slowly shut as she leaned into his hand. America, not knowing what to do, just stood there and kept his hand on her forehead. He blushed a deep shade of crimson, but her eyes were shut, so she didn't see any of it. She was obviously not acting like herself, but some fevers can do that to you.

America carefully laid her back down on his bed and tucked her under the covers. "Here," America placed a wet cloth on England's forehead in an attempt to cool her down.

"Why didn't you call a doctor?" England said weakly, her voice wavering slightly.

"Well… 'cause they'd find out that you're, uuhhh… a g-girl," America sat on the side of the bed, barely missing England's legs. He looked away quickly, but not before England saw a glimpse of red on his cheeks. "I-I thought you would, like, wanna keep it a secret, ya know?" he obviously looked awkward as he scratched the side of his face.

England began to sit up slowly and turned to the larger nation near her feet. She gently wrapped her slender arms around his waist, shocking him a bit. "T-thank you," she said as she placed her face onto America's back. She could feel him tense up under her cheek.

"N-no problem, dude," America stammered, unable to move from England's grip, even if he wanted to. After what seemed like hours, England was getting light-headed, and fell backwards back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm…" England murmured. When she finally woke up, it was already dark outside. She was so tired that she didn't notice what was next to her. She felt a large warm shape next to her on the bed. <em>What is this? <em>She asked herself, before she opened her eyes. _It's so soft…and warm… _she snuggled her face closer to the heat source. She only fully woke up when the shape shifted slightly. She shot her eyes open to come face to face with America sleeping in her bed. His arm was wrapped around her waist. _Awww… he looks so cute… wait! _She told herself sharply _Snap out of it! It's just America!_ She shook her head roughly.

The American next to her began to stir from all the shaking from the small girl next to him. She went wide-eyed when she saw his eyes begin to open. "Morning, Iggy," he said with a smile.

"Aaaahhhhh!" England screamed, finally coming to her senses. She jumped back from America and fell off the bed onto the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" America asked leaning over the edge of his bed. She looked up at him, and was going to yell at him, but the words caught in her throat when she saw what he was wearing. Or, should I saw, not wearing. From where she sat on the floor, she couldn't see a single piece of clothing on her former colony. He had incredibly well-defined muscles all over his chest. He stood up to help her off the ground and she saw that he was, in fact, wearing pants at least. She couldn't help but let out a small sigh of disappointment. She had to shake her head again to clear her head of these thoughts. She faced America as he sat back down on his bed. A very small roll of fat rolled over his mid-section when he sat, _probably from all those burgers he crams down his throat._

It took her a few moments to compose herself. When she was finally ready, she crossed her arms and tried to calmly say, "First of all, why don't you have a shirt on, secondly, why the hell were you in bed with me?" her voice started to betray her anger as she finished her sentence.

"Well," he started as he stretched his arms over his head, showcasing the lean muscles crossing all over his body, "I don't usually sleep with my shirt on in the summer, and it is my bed, soo…"

"But…but…" England stammered as she uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides. "Ghhaaa!" she screeched, "What happened to my clothes?" the green suit she wore to the meeting the previous day was replaced with a shirt that was two sizes too big and an extremely baggy pair of sweatpants.

"Oh," America sighed, "after you passed out again, I noticed that you were still in that suit you always wear, honestly, don't you have anything different? Anyways, your suits over there, on my dresser." America pointed to a red and white striped dresser with a small suit draped carelessly over the top.

"Y-you undressed me?" she practically screamed, her face quickly changing into a deep shade of crimson. "Why, in bloody hell did you do that?" she continued to scream bloody murder at the large nation. America just sank into the bed, trying to look as small as he could. He couldn't do anything when the Brit went into one of her screaming frenzies. The best thing to do was ride it out until she felt better and stopped on her own.

After what seemed like hours, England finally stopped screaming and just glared at the American on the bed. Her breath was coming fast and heavy from all of the yelling. America opened his mouth in order to say something, but quickly shut it due to the death glare England gave him, as if to say, _Say something, I dare you._ He wisely closed his mouth. All of America's inhibitions left when England turned her back to him.

"I don't see what the big deal is, dude!" he yelled jumping to his feet. "When I was little, you'd undress me!" he patted his chest with the palm of his hand. "How is this any different?" he was practically screaming at this point. He ran around to the other side of England to see his face.

"It just is!" England yelled closing his eyes and turning his head to the side. "You were just a little kid back then!" he yelled into America's face. Her face betrayed her attempt to seem rational when it showed the blush on her face. It wasn't until she finished yelling that she noticed how close their faces had gotten. She felt her heat pounding in her chest, threatening to jump out at any moment.

She slowly started to back up to get away from the awkward scene, only to find that America was following her backwards. She stopped suddenly when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She almost lost her balance, but was caught by America's hand on her back.

"Umm… tha-" she tried to thank him for helping her keep her footing but was stopped by a large pair of lips crashing into her own. She was incredibly startled and had no idea what to do. Even though she had lived for thousands of years, she had little experience in this field. His lips were very soft, softer than she expected them to be. The small peck he left on her lips last time was soft and caring. But this kiss was nothing like the last one, this time it was more intense and filled with need. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was enjoying the whole experience. She could feel America's large hands traveling up and down her back, making her shiver.

She was completely entranced by the feel of America's soft lips on hers. England didn't notice when he lowered her back onto the bed, breaking the kiss only for a moment to look down on the older nation and to catch his breath. She was panting heavily and saw that America's normally deep blue eyes were hazy with need. She could feel her heartbeat increase.

As he leaned over her to give her another kiss, there was a small gasp, then thud, coming from the doorway. They both whipped their heads around to find that America's brother, Canada, had passed out in the doorway.

Her heart sank when she realized what she had just been doing. _W-what was I thinking? I shouldn't have done that! That shouldn't have happened! _She thought as she jumped off the bed, leaving the confused American to his thoughts. She ran over to Canada to see that he had broken glass scattered all around him. Kumajiro was playfully batting at the curl coming out of the Canadian's head, oblivious to his master's problem.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, lifting Canada's unconscious head onto her lap. "Come here and help me, America," she motioned for him to come help her with the hand that wasn't busy softly stroking the unconscious country's hair. He grumbled a little before finally getting up and helped her get his little brother onto his bed.

England carefully tucked him under the blankets and walked over to the dresser to gather her clothes. America noticed this and quickly said, "What are you doing?" he placed a hand on her slim shoulder, feeling her tense up.

"I'm going to get dressed," she replied coldly, shaking his hand off her shoulder, "then I'll leave you to take care of your brother." She carefully held back the tinge of sadness that lingered on the edge of her reply.

She turned and started to walk down the hall only to find that America was following her. "Iggy, wait!" he yelled down the hall.

"What have I told you about calling me Iggy?" she spun around and yelled. She quickly walked to the nearest bathroom and slammed the door in the American's face.

"Oww…" she heard America whine, "that hurt, Iggy" he basically sneered the last word, just to annoy her. After she finished getting dressed, she stepped out of the bathroom to find America sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm just thinking…" he twiddled with his thumbs, still sitting on the floor.

England sighed, she didn't want to deal with this right now, she just wanted to go back to her house. She was about to tell him she just wanted to go home, but stopped when she heard a loud crash coming from America's room. "What was that?" she exclaimed, as she spun around. She looked back at America before sprinting down the hall to see a figure holding the still unconscious Canada over their shoulder running out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this! It took me a few hours of non-stop writing to finish, and I'm quite proud of it!<p>

This story was originally written for my best friend, Tiana, because she is obsessed with Hetalia, especially USxUK.

By the way, thanks for all of the reviews, especially AnimalLover1, I didn't know a male corset was called a girdle, thx! :D


	3. The BTT

**England's Secret**

"Stop!" England yelled at the blond-haired kidnapper. They turned their head around to see who was chasing them, and when she saw who it was, it only angered her more. "Get back here, you perverted Frog!" she yelled at the still running France.

"Hon hon honhonhon" France laughed in his always creepy way, "I can't leave my little Mathieu in such a place, with you and America, hon honhon," he laughed.

She was starting to run out of breath, but still managed to yell, "What *huff* are you talking *huff* about?" her breath was coming out in gasps and small puffs as they ran down the stairs of America's huge house.

France ran into the living room, placed Canada's body on the couch, and turned to England. "Do you really need to ask?" he looked at the tired nation, "I saw it all," he looked happy, as if remembering a fond memory. England was getting furious.

"You bloody pervert!" she screamed, her face turning bright red. She started to attempt to beat up France, only to find him laughing and dodging her fists.

"Do we really need to do this?" he asked and grabbed her wrists. She continued to struggle, attempting to get out of his grasp.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about us fighting?" she asked, very confusedly. They always fought, why did France want to stop fighting?

"Aww… mon ami, you're so cute when you're confused!" France exclaimed, giving her a huge hug.

"G-get off me, Frog!" she stuttered, trying to get away from the Frenchmen's grip. For the first time in her history, the fact that she was a girl was showing when she couldn't even get out France's arms. "Let me go this instance!" she yelled, he pulled back so there was only and arm's length away from each other, his hands still on her shoulders.

"Why should I do that?" France asked using his most seductive voice. England knew that she had to avert her eyes from his, or she'd be in deep trouble. She wasn't sure if the cliché, 'the second you look into France's eyes, you'll be sleeping with him,' was true, but she didn't want to risk it.

Seeing that she was averting her eyes, he decided to try something different. "Are you completely against me taking Mathieu?"

"Of course, Frog! You can't go around kidnapping countries!" she yelled looking her old adversary in the face.

He released her momentarily and pulled something out of his pocket. "Fine, do you know what this is?" he asked in a sexy voice, holding out a square of damp, folded cloth.

"How the hell sh-" she started, but was cut off when France grabbed the back of her head and place the cloth across her face. She immediately started to struggle and squirm in France's tight grip.

"Shhhh…" he whispered as her struggles slowed and her eyes flickered before closing all the way. She went limp against his shoulder. "I didn't want it to come to this, but…"

* * *

><p>America could hear all of the commotion going on down the hall, and downstairs, but he could care less. France attempting to steal his brother was becoming a regular occurrence, so he decided to ignore it. He had other stuff to worry about.<p>

He couldn't wrap his head around why he had kissed England. She was like a father-figure to him for so long, but after he declared his independence, they drifted apart. Now-a-days, they rarely talk and when they do, it's only so America can entertain himself with watching her get irritated or flustered.

He was sure the reason he kissed her the other day was to see her reaction and maybe get a few laughs out of it, but now he wasn't sure. The noise downstairs suddenly stopped, and it snapped America out of his thoughts. He stood up and started walking down the hall to where the noise came from.

When he got to his living room, the small Canadian still was on the couch in a heap where France had left him. America sighed. _England must have scared him away and then left_, he thought, picking up his little brother to bring him to his room.

He heard a muffled noise coming from his little brother. "hmm… A-America?" the little Canadian asked, looking up at his brother. It took him a minute to notice that he was being carried by the larger nation. "Oh! I'm sorry…" Canada squirmed, trying to get out of America's arms. He carefully placed Canada on the floor.

"You okay?" America asked.

"Y-yea, thanks…" he replied softly, "umm… err… ahh… w-what were you d-doing with England?" Canada's eyes darted around the room as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Mattie, I'm going to bed," America sighed, leaving his little brother standing in the hall, bewildered.

"Come on, Kuma, we should be getting to bed too," he reached over to the small polar bear, and picked him up.

"Who are you?" the fuzzy bear asked.

"I'm Canada," the bear still looked confused, "the one who feeds you?" a blank expression stayed on his face. "Oh, well…"

* * *

><p>"Why is he here?" a voice yelled, waking England up. It sounded eerily familiar, and had a slight German accent, or maybe Austrian? She couldn't place a face to the voice. She tried to open her eyes but found they were covered in some kind of cloth. Her wrists were sore and she realized that they were tied behind her back.<p>

"Why the hell am I tied to a bloody chair!" she tried to yell at the top of her lungs, but it came out in a muffled way when the words caught in the gag placed in her mouth.

"Oh, looks like he's awake!" she heard someone chime happily. _France! _She thought. England knew that voice anywhere. England squirmed and tried to jump all around when she heard footsteps coming towards her. The jerking in the chair was so great that she flopped onto her side with a loud thump.

"You shouldn't be doing that, mon amour, you'll hurt yourself~," France sang as he picked her up off the floor where she laid. She let out a muffled yell of frustration and anger. "Oh, does England want me to take off the cloths~?" he sang, leaning over and untying the cloths around England's eyes, then mouth.

Before he had a chance to pull his hands away from England's face, she reached out and chomped on his hand, causing him to screech, "Ce que l'enfer?" (What the hell) he clenched his bleeding hand to his chest. Upon seeing the blood, he put his bleeding thumb into his mouth.

"Why in the world did you tie me to a bloody chair!" England screeched, blood stained some of her teeth.

"Why, so you couldn't run away, of course!"

"Do you have any idea how cross I am right now? Why did you kidnap me in the first place!" she screamed, shooting France death glares.

"Well, I was supposed to get ma petit Ma-" he started, but was cut off mid-sentence by a loud slam of a door opening.

"You don't need to tell England why," The Prussian who stepped into the room scowled.

Spain walked in behind him with a smirk on his face, "Sí, you don't need to know, but we have something we want to confirm."

"Wow, Spain, you made a coherent sentence! I'm impressed!" France laughed.

"But he's right," Prussia continued, "we want to see if what Francis said about you was true," they took a step towards her. France backed up and stood in the door frame, and watched.

"W-what are you talking about?" she stuttered, attempting to hide the fear that was bubbling up inside of her. They kept getting closer and closer as a panicked look came over her face.

"Well, we were out at a bar a couple days ago, and France said something, well, _interesting_," Prussia started walking around the tied up England. "He told the awesome me that you were a _girl_,"

Upon hearing that word, all the blood from her face disappeared and she felt her stomach clench. She couldn't help but gulp uncomfortably. The Prussian picked up on her uncomfortable stature and grinned. "Well, was he right? Are you really a girl?" he placed a hand on her shoulder, sending a shiver up her spine.

"O-of course not! What would give you th-that idea?" she stuttered, unable to make a coherent sentence as panic swept through her body. _Why the hell did France tell them of all people?_ She thought. She was definitely going to kill him when this was over.

"Are you sure?" Prussia asked with a smirk and she nodded nervously. Her gaze drifted to the doorway, where France was still standing, arms crossed, but his face was almost void of emotion. Was that, guilt she saw in his eyes? No, it couldn't be, this was France. Her thoughts were broken by the loud Prussian, "Hey, Spain, get over here." Prussia motioned for Spain to join him next to the island nation. "Hold back England's head so he can't bite the awesome me." She felt the Spaniard's cold hands on her neck, forcing her face up to the ceiling.

She couldn't help but let out a yelp of surprise when she noticed what Prussia was doing. He was unbuttoning her jacket! "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed glaring at the grinning Spaniard because she couldn't move to face Prussia.

"Isn't it obvious?" Spain's grin grew wider. "He's checking to see if you really are a girl!" Spain looked happily oblivious to the panic bubbling up from England. She had to get out of there, before they both knew her secret! And as anyone could tell you, Spain is terrible at keeping secrets. One time, he overheard Romano telling Italy something and he decided to ask him about it, very loudly, during a world meeting.

She started to thrash, attempting to get free of the other nations. She knew that if she tried to escape it would only prove that she was a girl, but she didn't want another person to undress her in the same week! _Well, the other person was America, so… NO!_ She thought,_ It doesn't matter that it was America, he still undressed her without her consent!_

"Keseseses! I know you are hiding something~" he laughed as he continued to unbutton England's undershirt with the speed only the Bad Touch Trio would possess. Soon her corset was exposed for them all to see.

"Fusososo, what is that?" Spain laughed.

"Looks like a corset, you know, the one that you would wear to keep your breasts from being seen?" Prussia laughed and went to work unzipping it.

"Stop! Just stop!" England screamed. She was desperate to get free now. There was no way that Prussia would stop now that he'd come so far though. Nothing short of Germany coming in and dragging him off could stop him now.

She could feel cold air on her chest now and she screamed various British swears and profanities. She saw Spain leap back and walked over to Prussia, she was confused until he started talking. "Maybe we should stop, she's crying…" It wasn't until she heard him talk until she noticed the salty, warm tears falling down her face. She quickly moved her face sideways to keep them from seeing her cry.

"You can leave if you want, but I'm staying," England could feel her blood turn to ice as the words left his lips. For the first time since the London Blitz, she was genuinely scared. She was tied to a chair with a crazy Prussian standing in front of her. Her eyes darted over to France, trying to get him to help her, without her saying anything to damage her pride. He gave her an apologetic look, and turned away to leave, closing the door after Spain left.

I hope you enjoyed the story!

Sorry it took me so long to write, but this weekend was the 4th of July, and I had parties to go to with my family.

Happy belated birthday to America! 3


	4. The Meeting

**England's Secret**

America was actually looking forward to the world meeting today. It was located in Russia, so there was ice everywhere. It would give him a chance to talk to England for the first time since last week, when she scared France away, then left. He had been thinking about things for the last week, and after talking to Canada for multiple hours, he had realized something important.

He started walking down the hall to the meeting room, happy and whistling. Even though it was very cold in Russia, he was happy; his bomber jacket was keeping him warm. Some of the other countries were suspicious of his unusually happy nature and stepped out of his way when he trotted down the hall. He was usually happy, but his face looked almost like Russia's, which frightened many of them, especially the Baltic States. They were afraid that there would be a second Russia walking around.

When he entered the room, he noticed that England was sitting down, facing away from him. _Perfect!_ He thought as he snuck up behind her. "Yo, England!" He screamed in her ear, causing her to panic, jump out of her chair and fall to the ground. "Hey, clam down, it's just me, dude," America saw the panicked look in her eyes. It looked like she thought he was going to kill her. "You okay?" he asked, putting out a hand to help her up. She pushed it away and got up by herself. She was wearing a fluffy red and blue scarf, even though it wasn't very cold in the meeting room.

"I'm fine, go sit down, America" he could tell that she definitely wasn't okay. She had huge bags under her emerald green eyes. It also looked like she had lost weight; she just looked like a wreck in general. He kept looking at her as concern flooded through his body, _what had happened in the week I hadn't seen her?_ He thought.

She interrupted his thoughts with a sharp, "What?" she had caught him staring.

"N-nothing…" he replied before taking his usual seat next to Canada.

The meeting went by rather quietly for the American. He wasn't really in the mood for talking non-stop like a moron, so he let Germany take control of the meeting. Although he is very good with keeping order, he couldn't keep the disorder that happened at all the meetings, usually starting with France creeping on or molesting someone. Today, Spain was the victim.

"Oh, hello there, France," Spain said, oblivious to the Frenchmen's wandering hand.

"Ch-chigi!" Romano yelled from his seat next to Spain, "What the hell are you doing, Tomato Bastard! Make him go away!" he screamed, trying to get Spain to notice what France was doing. He was mortified when Spain just looked at him confusedly.

America looked away from France, being France, and saw that England had fallen asleep of the table. _Again, England?_ America thought as he stood up to wake up the snoozing British girl. He had to avoid various fights and arguments that had broken out to get over to her. She looked dead when he finally got over to her.

"Hey, dude, wake up," America started poking England.

"Poke me one more time and you'll lose your hand," She said sternly, without picking her head up from the table.

"Geeze! Don't get your panties in a twist!" America knew better than to keep poking her, but that didn't mean he had to go away. "By the way, dude, what's up with the scarf? You look like Russia!" He started laughing and caught a glimpse of Russia glaring at him with a creepy smile plastered across his face. When she didn't respond, he started to pull on England's scarf, only to have her pick her head up immediately and give him a death glare and snatch the scarf out of his hand.

She looked at her wristwatch, raised her hand, and yelled, "I say we break for lunch!" All the other countries stopped what they were doing, looked at her, and murmured in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Veehh~ Doitsu, I want pasta~" Italy chimed as they left the meeting room.<p>

"When do you not want pasta?" He replied curtly.

"Umm… when I'm asleep?" he said after trying to think for a while. Germany couldn't believe how stupid Italy just sounded, then again, it was Italy, so it wasn't very surprising…

* * *

><p>After everyone else left, England started to walk out the door, but was stopped when America grabbed her wrist. He could feel her tense up before she yelled, "Let go, that hurts!" he immediately let go, but he was sure that he didn't grab her wrist all that hard. Sometimes, he wasn't in total control of his strength, but he was positive he barely grabbed her.<p>

"Sorry, but are you okay? You've been out of it all day," He asked. When he didn't get an answer, he saw that she was rubbing the wrist that he grabbed. "Is your wrist okay?" he asked, grabbing her arm to get a better look at it.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, trying to get free of her ex-colony. America just grinned, he knew that tone of voice, it meant she was hiding something. His grin disappeared when he pulled up the sleeve of her suit. Her wrist was covered in red rope burns.

"What happened?" He asked calmly, trying to look her in the eyes, but found that they were locked at the ground.

"I- I can't tell you," she almost whispered. He couldn't help but stare at his former brother, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. The only thing he could think of doing was give her a hug. She immediately stiffened up, and started to shake violently. He pulled away and looked at her very shocked. Her eyes were still locked with the floor, but he could see small drops of tears through her bangs.

"Why not?" he asked quietly, "I thought you didn't have any more secrets,"

England just snapped and she started yelling, "I can't tell you! What part of that don't you understand, you bloody git!" she turned away from America, grabbed her suitcase, and sprinted out of the meeting room. America was quick on her heels, but she made it to a bathroom before he could catch her.

He tried to open the door, but she locked it immediately after she closed the door. He contemplated breaking down the door, until he heard a quiet sobbing noise from inside the room. _Is England, crying? _America thought, placing his ear on the door.

"Umm… are you okay, Iggy? You know, you can talk to me if you're having problems…" America asked in a very concerned voice. He quickly took his face off the door when he saw two of the bad touch trio walk down the hallway.

"Bonjour, Amérique," France said in his sexy voice, "Did I hear you talking to our little Angleterre?" one of his eyebrows raised a little.

"Yah, he locked himself in the bathroom for some reason, and refuses to leave…" He trailed off.

"I think we can get him out of there," France said with a smirk, "Hey, England! You have ten seconds to get out of there, or we'll call Prussia to come get you out!"

"Are you sure that'll work?" America asked skeptically.

"Just wait," He winked, "10…9…8…7…6…5…"

"Don't do that!" They heard England yell from inside that bathroom, "I'll be right out!"

"4…3…2…"

"Don't!" She screamed and slammed the door open.

America gasped when he saw England's face. Her face was a bright red color; almost as red as her normally green eyes. Her hair was messier than usual, and she still had small tears running down her cheeks.

"OMG!" America gasped, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," She sniffled and attempted to glare at France, only to find her eyes filled with tears.

"We'll leave you two alone, then~" France sang. He pulled a rose out of nowhere and handed it to America.

"Umm… thanks?" He replied, handing the rose back to France.

As soon as they were out of sight, America turned back to England. She had slumped to the ground against the wall. "So… do you want to tell me what happened?" He sat down next to her. England shook her head, wrapped her arms around her legs and burrowed her face into her knees. "It'll be okay…" he said after an awkward minute. _God, I have no idea what I'm doing…_ he thought as he placed a hand on her back, trying to comfort her in any way he could.

He was rather shocked when she turned to him, burrowed her face into his chest and started to cry again. The only thing he could think to do was give her a hug, and try to get her to calm down a little. When he tentatively placed his arms around her, she gripped onto his tear-stained shirt. He had no idea what was wrong, but it had to be something big for it to break down the mighty United Kingdom.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Through soft sobs, he heard, "He told me if I told, he'd tell my secret…"

His mind rattled through multiple scenarios, but he couldn't come to a final answer. "Who did what to you?" he asked sternly.

It took her a few moments until she muttered something unintelligible into his shirt. "What?" he asked, straining his ears to hear more.

"… P-Prussia… he… he…" she broke out into more sobbing and couldn't continue, but America had an idea of what had happened.

He needed to confirm his fears, so he tentatively asked, "Did he… rape you?" the last words he said softly, trying to be sensitive to her feelings. She shuddered when she heard the words that were true.

She slowly nodded, her face still against America's chest. With his worst fears being confirmed, he almost growled, "Don't worry, I'll get back at him,"

"Don't!" she yelled, pulling away from him to look at his face. "If you do that, he'll tell everyone I'm really, a… girl," she whispered the last word in fear that someone would hear her.

"Well, what if it wasn't a secret anymore?" he asked, a sly smile dancing on his lips.

"What are you saying?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm saying, how 'bout you tell everyone, then I'll deal with Prussia?"

She was beginning to like this idea, but then she realized that she had no idea how to act like a girl… "How do I do that, I can't just walk in and tell them, they won't believe me…"

"Hmm… how 'bout we go to Hungary? She's always good with girly things! Plus, she used to think she was a boy, so she'll kinda know what you're going through," he smiled. His smile was contagious and she found herself smiling too, unable to stop. America looked at his watch, "Oops, looks like we missed the meeting…" he started laughing, but England's blood ran cold, _how could I be so foolish to miss it? I'll never live this down, I can imagine the Frog's voice now… 'ohononon, where were you and America? Hononon' oh god…_ she thought. But at least she had a good plan on how to get around Prussia.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I had stuff to do, like Grad parties for my friends and sister! I think that the next chapter will be the last one! XD<p>

I appreciate any feedback and reviews! 3


	5. The Reveal

**England's Secret**

"So, you wait here, and I'll go get Hungary, k?" America said to England before exiting the smaller, unused meeting room. The world meeting was just getting out, and America walked down the hall, through a bunch of other countries that were giving him confused looks, or were giggling. He didn't usually miss a meeting, then again, neither did England, so when they both went missing, people jumped to conclusions.

"Yo, Hungary!" he yelled, when he saw her talking to Belgium and Ukraine. He walked quickly over to them.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" she said, before turning away from the giggling nations. "Why, hello, America. Where were you during the meeting?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, I was with Iggy," he saw her eyes light up as her yaoi senses went off. Everyone knew that among the nations, her and Japan were obsessed with anything yaoi, or yaoi related. "so… umm… can you help me and Iggy with something?" he awkwardly asked.

"Of course!" she eagerly yelled, "but, where's England?" she asked, confused that the small island nation wasn't at America's side.

"Follow me!" he said happily, and started to walk down the hall towards the room where England was waiting. "Yo, Iggy, I got Hungary!" he yelled, barging into the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Iggy, especially in front of other nations… oh, hello, Hungary," she said, and sipped her tea.

"So, umm, what did you need my help with?" she asked, trying to hide how eager she was to help, who she thought, were two lovers.

"First of all, can you keep a secret?" she asked looking at her incredibly seriously.

"Of course, but I need to know what it is," she said eagerly, America could tell she was eager about something, but he had no idea what.

England sighed, closed her eyes, and tried to tell Hungary what happened, but the words caught in her throat. She finally said, "Can you tell her, America?" her eyes were full of sadness, which caused Hungary to get incredibly confused.

"Sure, thing," he said softly, "You see, the England everyone sees isn't real. 'He' is really a girl," he used air quotes when he said 'he'.

"What?" she screamed, completely dumbstruck "Are you guys serious? You can't be… are you pulling my leg, America?"

"He may be a moron sometimes," England ignored what America yelled at her, trying to make himself seem smart, "But he wouldn't lie about something like this." She continued to tell her pretty much the same story that she told America about how and why she kept her gender a secret.

"Whoa…" was all Hungary could manage to say. "But you still haven't told me what you need my help with…"

"Well, we wanted you to help her act more like a girl," America said as he leaned against the wall.

"Why do you want to learn to act like a girl?" she asked England, skeptically.

"Well," England started, "I'm planning on telling everyone that I'm a girl," she looked into the tea cup and stared into the brown tea.

"Wait, why tell everyone now?" Hungary sat down in a chair next to England.

"Umm…" she muttered, feeling tears begin to cloud up her vision. She tried to wipe them away discreetly, but Hungary saw a small tear drop down the side of her face. She placed an arm around England's shoulders and tried to stop her from crying.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" she directed her last question towards America, seeing that England was unable to speak through her quiet sobs.

"I don't know the whole story, but…" he started, "what I've found out is some time in the last week, Prussia, umm… r-raped her…" he whispered the last portion of the sentence. "Then told her if she said anything about it, he'll expose her as a girl to everyone, during a meeting…"

America could see Hungary's eyes burn with anger. He saw her pull a frying pan out of nowhere. She looked like she was going to go on a psychotic rampage. She started to stand up, only to find America push her back down into her chair. "Calm down, Hungary, I have a good plan on how to get back at him, don't worry," he winked. "Right now, you should try to make England into a girl," he started walking towards the door, "I'll look forward to the results. See ya tomorrow, Iggy!" he smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm… I wonder when Iggy will get here…<em> America thought, tapping his pencil on the table. Most of the other countries had already shown up. When he looked around, he saw that all of the female nations; except for Belarus, who was trying to get Russia to marry her; were missing.

"Umm… America? Could you please stop tapping your pencil, please?" he heard a soft voice say. He looked over to his right to see his little brother.

"Sorry, dude," he placed the pencil on the table and started to spin in his wheelie-chair. He only stopped when he started to feel slightly sick. He put his head on the table, and tried to keep the room from spinning. _Not my best idea… _he thought. When he picked his head up from the table, everyone went silent and their heads were turned towards the doorway. He was incredibly confused until he saw what they were staring at. All of the female nations, and Poland, entered the room in a small cluster. It was odd because most of them didn't get along, let alone like each other.

"Sorry we're late, we, like, had to finish something," he said in his very feminine voice. "Okay, so first of all, I'm pretty sure you all, like, know England, right?" his question was rhetorical, but still made him sound stupid, "But I bet there's, like, one thing most of you don't know, is that this 'gentleman' is really a girl!" at the end of his speech, the rest of the group of girls parted away, and in the middle stood a blond girl. She wore a blue military uniform, which conformed to the curves of her body. She looked like a normal girl, and no one would know who she was, if she didn't have two large caterpillar-like eyebrows on her face.

"Thank you Poland," she said after a few moments of everyone just staring at her, completely shocked. There were only a few people who weren't shocked at all. "I know this is quite the shock, but I have, in fact, been a girl my entire life. Now that you know this, I hope it doesn't change how you act around me," she walked through the group and towards her normal seat. Everyone continued to stare at her.

"Can we get on with this meeting?" she yelled in her usual British accent. America could feel his face on fire as he kept staring at the British girl sitting next to him.

"Ahem," Germany coughed rather loudly, trying to get the meeting started and keep people from staring at the obviously uncomfortable England. "Maybe we should start the meeting,"

* * *

><p>The meeting lasted only a short time due to the fact that no one was able to say anything important after England revealed her secret.<p>

"Yo, Germany!" America yelled and ran over to the German who was packing up his suitcase.

"Yes, America?" Germany replied trying to ignore the hyper Italian who was pestering him to go get pasta or a siesta. "How can I help you?"

"I have something you need to hear," he started; Italy couldn't hear the rest of what America had to say.

When he was done whispering in Germany's ear, Germany's face got bright red and he screamed, "Gilbert!" and ran out of the room.

"Vehhh~ what just happened?" he turned to America, who only smirked in response.

"Don't worry about it, Italy," he patted Italy on the head and walked over to England, leaving a very confused Italian standing alone in the room.

"Veeehh?"

* * *

><p>Sorry if it sounded a little rushed, I just wanted to finish it. Tiana, I hope you enjoyed this story, and Kelley, Happy (belated) Birthday! 3<p>

I loved all of the reviews that I got, except for the one who said the rape wasn't necessary. It was necessary, and what did you expect to happen when Prussia was left in the room with a tied up England? It was rated T for a reason, so if you don't like it, read K of K+ Fan Fics…


End file.
